The Ichimonji Clan
Satoru Ichimonji |members= |type= |colors= |locations=Los Santos, San Andreas San Fierro, San Andreas |businesses= |fronts=Himawari bistro Shukketsu Hana Shukketsu Sakura Pig Pen Cephorus Casino Metro Pawn Brokers Paper Cuts Streetside Puffs Sensei Sushi |hidec= |founding= 1952 Los Santos |dissolved=Los Santos |enemies=Sumiyoshi-rengo Yamaguchi-gumi Takezawa Clan Tanaka Clan Mangrella Crime Family Jeffersontown Mob Tsunoda Clan |affiliation=Inagawa-kai (Market Street Crew The Takeyoshi Crew Temple Crew East Beach Crew Mulholland Crew) Scarfone Crime Family Jeffersontown Mob Grove Street Crips Ganton Gardens Sinister Bastards MC Hadag Nahash Los Mercenarios 13 Unity Gardens X3 Los Depredadores 13 Little Tokyo Boys Hosha-sei }} The Ichimonji clan (Ichimonji-Kai) is a japanese crime syndicate consisting out of asian descent members having moved in to Los Santos from Japan as a branch of american operations to the Inagawa-kai, third largest Yakuza clan in Japan. The Ichimonji-Kai soon grew to be a potent factor of organized crime in San Andreas, and set a milestone in Japanese organised crime in the US after controlling the city of Los Santos throughout 2011. = The Yakuza = Last of the machi-yokko In a society where conformity is highly valued, and outward signs of individuality can arouse suspicion, the yakuza, Japan's native organized crime group, deliberately goes against the grain; or, as they would say in Japan, the yakuza stubbornly refuses to be "hammered down," referring to the often quoted national proverb, "The nail that sticks up must be hammered down." Modern yakuza members proclaim themselves to be the descendents of the machi-yokko (servants of the town) who protected their villages from the wayward hatamoto-yakko (servants of the shogun). The official yakuza history portrays the group's ancestors as underdog folk heroes who stood up for the poor and the defenseless, just as Robin Hood helped the peasants of medieval England. Yakuza members are outcasts, they are proud of it, and the word yakuza reflects the group's self-image as society's rejects. In regional dialect ya means 8, ku means 9, and sa means 3, numbers that add up to 20, which is a losing hand in the card game hana-fuda (flower cards). The yakuza are the "bad hands of society," a characterization they embrace in the same way that American bikers prominently tattoo the slogan "Born to Lose" on their biceps. The yakuza's influence is more pervasive and more accepted within Japanese society than organized crime is in America, and the yakuza have a firm and long-standing political alliance with Japan's right-wing nationalists. In addition to the typical vice crimes associated with organized crime everywhere, the yakuza are well ensconced in the corporate world. Their influence extends beyond Japanese borders and into other Asian countries, and even into the United States. The Yakuza, however, prefer to claim the idealist class of machi-yakko as their ancestors. With `kyoki wo kujiki yowaki wo tasukeru' (`help the weak and oppose the strong') as their clarion call, this group was at loggerheads with the rogue elements of society - the lawless gang of hatamoto-yakko in particular. They helped the poor, safeguarded the honor of women and kept peace in the neighborhood by raising their swords against thieves, dishonest businessmen and corrupt samurais. Their success at keeping the local bullies in check elevated their position in public mind, and the machi-yakko class was revered and venerated until the samurais cut down their powers in the early 18th century, in an effort to control their popularity. The Yakuza, in its early avatar at least, had a lot in common with the machi-yakko. People spurned by society - jailbirds, criminals, black sheep, orphans, bastards - all found a home here. The Yakuza name in fact resolves into ya-ku-za (8-9-3), the worst losing hand in the Japanese game of oicho-kabu. The combination of the numbers symbolized the losers and castoffs who banded together to comfort one another and create for themselves a sense of group identity. Like the machi-yakko before them, the Yakuza did not question the background of a new member, and the organization functioned as one big family. With an initiation ceremony involving the ceremonial exchange of sake cups (prepared by the guarantor) with the boss, an individual came into the Yakuza fold. An oath was also extracted at the ceremony to look out for the group interest and put the Yakuza before oneself under any circumstance. There was no role for women in the Yakuza set-up. The members feared the looseness of the female tongue and even the wives were kept in the dark about their husband's criminal activities. The only female to command any respect was the boss' wife, known as one-san or `big sister'. There are a couple of isolated instances in Yakuza's history, however, when a newly-widowed one-san has taken control of the gang for a short period in the absence of an immediate successor. Each Yakuza outfit had an oyabun or `father' at its head, who ruled over the wakashu, his `children', with all the powers of the head of a family. The children, in turn, were allowed to have Yakuza sub-families of their own, and all was okay in the Yakuza household so long as the children honoured their father's wishes. This custom of paying obeisance to the oyabun is prevalent even today, and few wakashu will ever think of revolting against their oyabun. There are countless instances of members going to jail or even laying down their lives at the instance of their boss. In the last decade or so, their mafia activities have grown to encompass almost every thriving area of business in Japan. Corporate extortion, gambling, loan sharking, narcotics, real estate, stock manipulation, tourist scams, gun-running and pornography -- the mafia is kingpin in every illegal activity. Sex-related enterprises are the Yakuza's big revenue earners and they cater to every whim of the country's overworked, buttoned-down salaried men. Truckloads of pornographic photographs and literature are smuggled into Japan from Europe and America and the mafia controls the prostitution rings throughout the country. The national obsession for sex with young, uniformed schoolgirls has made their international trade in little girls a lucrative proposition. The Yakuza source them from Philippines where impoverished parents are forced to sell off their daughters for about US$ 5,000 to feed the rest of the starving family. The Chinese one-child rule has also created a good market in unwanted female children, and the mafia is assured of their choicest pickings here. Once in Japan, the girls become `comfort workers', dancing and plying for customers in the Yakuza-controlled sex bars and brothels in places like Tokyo's Kabuki-cho. Gunrunning is another mafia-active area, where the principle customers are the criminals themselves, and the gangs also specialize in the production and sale of illegal drugs such as amphetamine and methamphetamine (speed). Corporate extortion is more complicated and requires some degree of finesse, but this too the Yakuza has down to an art. They have devised myriad ways in which members can enter a profitable company in the guise of small shareholders. Once they are firmly ensconced in the company boardroom, the players get the dirt on those in high positions and blackmail them with the threat of revealing the damning secrets at the shareholders meetings. Posing as magazine publishers is another common scam, whereby the mafia men encourage their targets to take out ads or buy subscriptions in exchange for favourable reporting about their company. Since the mafia is more than capable of following through with their threat of bad press, the hapless executives channel large sums of money into the mafia accounts to keep them quiet. Yakuza gangs routinely shake out big corporate honchos by inviting them to a beauty pageant or a gala evening thrown to back some non-existence cause. The invitees are expected to arrive at the venue with fat donations towards the cause, and they are advised by the mafia to think long and hard before turning down such an invitation. Over the years, the Yakuza have tried to enter legitimate businesses, but the going has got much tougher with the law enforcement agencies snapping harder than ever at their heels. In 1992, the Act for Prevention of Unlawful Activities was passed by the government which empowered the police - and even the common people - to rally and come down harder on Yakuza activity. In this era of more stringent control, speculations are rife that the 300-year-old mafia is at last losing control. Between April 21 and May 25 this year, police stations in many prefectures claim to have received nearly 145 calls from gangsters and their families wanting to end their criminal careers and go legitimate. In response to this cry for help, over 60 Japanese companies took the unprecedented step of offering reformed Yakuza members jobs with them. Yakuza strongmen of yesteryears rue the mafia's fall from grace. The high Robin Hood-like principles of the samurai, which early Yakuza swore by, have been thrown by the wayside in pursuit of big money. Infighting and back-stabbings have made bloody intra-gang war commonplace and ordinary people, who the Yakuza are not permitted to kill, are regularly caught in the crossfire. The image of the Japanese mafia, according to them, has been sullied beyond repair by punks and petty hoodlums who have reduced grandiose Yakuza activities to the level of common criminality. The association with other fringe societies have also affected the reputation of the Yakuza. Bosozokus - gangs of youth on noisy motorcycles who disturb the peace by engaging in acts of random violence without any fear of the police - have been linked in public mind to the Yakuza. Also, they regularly take the rap for many boryokudan activities, as their organization has been clubbed with these organized crime units. All of this, some commentators feel, have diminished their influence over society. People, fed to the teeth, have at last found a voice against their oppression without fear of retribution. Residents in many areas have managed to get Yakuza social clubs banned from their neighborhood, and caller informations have helped the police raid many a dice and gambling den. The Ichiri Ikka gang learnt a tough lesson in the hands of commoners in a celebrated case when their headquarter in the town of Hamamatsu was staked out by local residents. The green-painted building was captured on CCTV with Yakuza members going in and out, and the tapes were later handed over to enforcement agencies, who then had enough evidence to throw the Ichiri Ikka out. The humiliation and publicity which the eviction engendered was hard to swallow and the gang went on a rampage, killing a lawyer and a town activist and ransacking private property. The harm, however, had been done, and the Yakuza no longer seemed invincible. In the absence of correct figures, it is difficult to ascertain the extent of Yakuza power in Japan today. Maybe, as the police would have us believe, they are on their way out. Maybe, with their growing alliances with the South East Asian Triads and billions of dollars worth of business spreading over Europe and America, their focus has shifted elsewhere. Or maybe, they are just being more careful. Third of five The Inagawa-kai is the third largest of Japan’s yakuza groups, with approximately 7,000 members. It is based in the Kanto region, and was one of the first yakuza organizations to begin operating overseas. With the group’s attempt at re-location to Akasaka ( In Tokyo ), the strong resistance coming from local political groups and residents had influenced a large part to flee back towards their former base of operations. Seeing as many of the Inagawa high ranking members have been very close to political judgment, many groups have been sent overseas, mostly through illegal smuggling to escape the legal assaults brought upon them. Yet another area of influence was brought upon the Inagawa’s eyes, a place where political influences are weak, and where the citizen’s fear would be too high for them to act against them. Los Santos, of San Andreas. Wakagashira of Inagawa-kai, Kenji Ichimonji has been rumored within the syndicates in Japan to have been sent to Los Santos, to begin gathering all remnants of the old Yakuza inhabitants of the city, ones of the Yamaguchi-gumi, to let them fall prey on the Inagawa influence, a prime sign of revenge against the two rivaling factions. = Prehistory = The Ichimonji-Kai's 'prehistory' era was when Kenji Ichimonji was not yet the Oyabun of the sub-clan he became a part of, and later on took over. In other words, this is moreso the history of the Sato-clan (note, this is not the Los Santos based Sato-clan related to the Yamaguchi-gumi) which later on developed to be renamed after Kenji Ichimonji (Ichimonji-Kai). Pre-WO II The Yakuza was already a powerful empire and reached it peak around the Second World War, when the Sato-clan was one of the sub-clans taking orders from the Kobayashi-Kai in Osaka. Osaka suffered districts of unemployment, poverty and slums. The Sato-clan, which eventually became the predecessor of the Ichimonji-Kai, were known to be focusing on a gambling empire. Making use of these disadvantages, Sato was easy on recruiting members from schools and so forth, and offered an extra buck to those who needed it. Commoners usually still acknowledged the Yakuza to be a society of nobility when they could not stand up for themselves during that time. Post-WO II During the Second World War (Asia-Pacific war) Osaka took numerous bombings from american bomber planes, resulting in the devestation of many of its industrial districts, which also formed the Sato-clan's gate to national black marketeering, such as smuggling and fencing. Not only did the legal economy suffer, even the Sato's had to disregard their stockbrokers and proceed with whatever else they had. During WO II Japan grew distant of the Yakuza society and took several measures to limit their illegal activities through the government, along with the bombings and casualties they suffered while sending even their own men into the war, however soon after 1945 they became active in recruitment once again. The Sato-Tanaka war The war started off with Tanaka's innitiative, and there was obviously no official announcement. Unintentionally the Tanaka clan had bought an adult entertainment bar in Sato-territory, whom claimed of it to be theirs, however the exact location was undecided and probably the cause of the war was a miscalculation with turf. Yet, Tanaka was approached about the issue and refused Sato's offer of sharing the 50% of the profit they made, claiming that the ground the bar was built on was Tanaka-territory. Recklessly Sato ordered a hit on the manager, Kenji believing he should approach him a second time more violently, yet no murders, though Sato was furious and forced his death. Sato's decision caused a chain-reaction of murders, displeasing Kobayashi whom eventually chuckled about the situation, eyeing the theatre which was done flawlessly without any police attention. The Tanaka-clan gave up, paying a tribute of a hundred-thousand dollar (In Jen) to the Sato-clan to end the war. However, soon enough they found out Kobayashi was expecting Sato's failure and sought reason to throw him out, putting a false charge on him for snitching to the police and getting a bounty on his head. He was kicked off the throne, Kenji being rewarded his position as his loyal advisor rather than the first-lieutenant that literally took care of his orders and was far more experienced. Ichimonji-Takezawa war In 2001 Kenji's Ichimonji-Kai crossed paths with the Takezawa-Kai while expanding into Chiba. He clearly indicated not wanting them to interfere, however he tried to make a notorious and fearsome name for himself, resulting in declaring a war while underestimating the experienced war advisor of the Takezawa-Kai. The war flew through 2002 and ended with the death of many of Ichimonji's members. His ranks were thinned out. He had to leave with dignity and admit Takezawa was highly underestimated by his clan, and so he decided to back off. Ichimonji's fingertip being cut off (through Yubitsume) was enough of an admittance for his failure, though this shed his honor a fair bit. History Ichimonji-Kai The Ichimonji clan, founded in 1990, by Kenji Ichimonji, soon grew to be a potent factor in the regional underworld around Yokohama, under the banner of Inagawa-Kai. Its major source of income: Illegal gambling. The organisation began to grow severely in the mid-Ninety's and began to expand into a new field, namely the smuggling of illegal wares in and out of Japan. It was then when the clan first laid contact with the world outside of Japan and started expanding its businesses into China and Korea. After eleven years of existence, the clan crossed paths with another clan, the Takezawa-kai in 2001, as they were expanding in Chiba. According to the rivalling clan, the Ichimonji clan was trespassing on their territory and didn't want them interfering. This collision eventually led to a war between the two factions in mid-2002. This war was the death to many of the members of Ichimonji, which eventually had to back down from expanding. This period was followed up by a great recession for the Ichimonji clan. The clan's funds were staggering and the respect by the other clans was dropping. Old man's history After 2008, the clan found that they were unable to compete with the rivalling organisations, and somehow had to find a way to keep standing. That was when they got reminded of their expansions into the other parts of Asia. Plans were being made, plans about expanding into America. As the clan's numbers were small, drastic measures had to be taken. That was when the clan's founder and leader, Kenji Ichimonji, headed towards Los Santos himself, along with his nephew, Masakazu Otomo in 2010. That was the new start the clan needed to get back on their feet. In late 2010 and early 2011, the clan began to manifest itself in Los Santos, especially in the “Mulholland” region, forging alliances with some of the local crime syndicates. Its main source of income was illegal drugs and weapons trade, using its front: “Shukketsu Hana”, or as they liked to call it: “The Flower”. The clan found itself in a state of great growth with both men and power. Soon after this period, however, the organisation started to fall apart. A few of its member were informed that the local Detective Bureau was building a case file on the clan and all of its members. Soon after that, the clan slowly disappeared from Los Santos. One after another, the members of the clan went in hiding, were killed by internal struggle, or were arrested by the local authorities. For a few months, the clan and its members weren't seen again. Fall, climb back on your feet Yet another start of the Japanese clan. After a couple of months, the organisations started making appearances in Los Santos again. The clan's leader, Kenji Ichimonji, headed back to Japan, leaving his nephew, Masakazu in charge. Not long after, the group's members started reappearing in Los Santos, crawling out of their hiding places, to reforge their old friendships. The clan took over the “Temple” area, setting up shop in a new Japanese restaurant named “Higashi Gãdian”: The Eastern Guardian, referring to ancient Japanese mythology. Sightings of the clan's members have increased since the past few weeks as they are settling themselves within the city, once again. Sweet betrayal Due to internal issues Mikami "M" Midoru was assigned to rid of from Ichimonji's nephew, Masakazu Otomo, which lead to rumored treason in the remaining members which scattered throughout LS or returned to Japan. Present day Mikami Midoru himself is believed to be the acting boss in Los Santos with a close connection to Kenji Ichimonji who delivers his demands to M. Satoru Ichimonji, a brother of Ichimonji's, is believed to have sided with him and with his knowledge of modern mainstream society in the US Midoru and Ichimonji are capable to adapt the organization's structure and operations in the US to the new technology and social-importance related to the United States. Taking the predecessor's throne A former Shatei of the Otomo-era, Ken Takeyoshi, has picked up charge as one of the starting members after closing his connections with a violent Japanese motorcycle gang, and currently occupies Metropolitean avenue and its surroundings as a Shateigashira (Second-Lieutenant). With Takeyoshi's experience in leading organized crime operations, Midoru's intellect as a criminal mastermind and the two Ichimonji brothers occupying the top-chairs of the family, the Ichimonji-clan is certain to be far more succesful as an expansion of the Inagawa-kai in the US than ever before. The Hishida-clan in San Fierro is believed to be sharing contacts and information regarding their operations with the Ichimonji-clan, yet the two of them are believed to strictly stay within the bounderies they are familiar with, that being their territory of operations. However, with the required permission the Ichimonji-clan has been helping the Hishida-clan a lot with clearing themselves off from local media agencies as one of the San Fierro locals seems to be keeping a close eye on their steps. The Ichimonji-clan has conspired with them in operations such as continuous truck hi-jackings, murder for hire and narcotics-trafficking. With the teamwork the two unknowingly connected organizations supply, they are capable of staying low beneath the radar. Most if the family's members are very americanized. Unlike many of the previous organizations, their members do not carry a suit-policy any longer and their members are often teenagers from teenagehood who grew up in the US as Nippon. Only few, and mainly several of the higher-ranked members, are known Japanese immigrants while some of the lower socio-economic ranks are occupied by the rare Korean-american. The war of July In July 2011 the Chinatown crew grouped up with the Metro crew to confront the Irish society in Jefferson, lead during that time by the Carson Street Mob. They were earlier planning to rid of one of their enforcers due to an associate's grudge yet the hit-squad ended up being grounded as they went off-track of their initial plan. The East Beach crew of the Scarfone Crime Family was there to aid them from Takeyoshi's side as they apparently had several differences with these people, which they had in common with the Ichimonji clan. They assaulted their bar and performed arson, taking along a diner and a gym while they did so before leaving. The Mangrella Crime Family, who were closely affiliated with the Carson Street Mob, tried to gain answers by approaching the Japanese men in Mulholland, yet they didn't get as asked, and generally went around asking questions to any criminal organization. An associate of the East Beach crew was hit and the acting boss of the Reutovskaya gang, Eduard "Volk" Molotov, felt endangered, which was when they grouped up and tried to push them out of town. It commenced with several brutal shootouts and random hits, yet the Irish aimed to burn down numerous fronts. Nicholas "Nicky Smiles" Turano, a made-man of the Mangrellas was taken down in a hit, while Ken and Yuudai conspired to retaliate and get over with the war. They brought in the help of a suspected leader of a crips generation in Ganton, Jarren "Jayhawk" Hayes, and had him arrange a meeting with James "Brick Wall Jimmy" McLaughlin where the Japanese with the help of the Italians were waiting in the bathroom and took him down in an ambush. As the Ichimonji-clan paid little attention to the suspected dispute between the Scarfones and the Mangrellas regarding one of their made-men, Alexander "Alex the Gent" Láconi, their captain of the Mulholland crew was unexpectadly murdered. Ken called it 'eye for an eye' and let it slip while the Mangrellas planned to hit on Alex. Violently the Carson Street Mob ended up somewhat extinct which lead them to the point where they wanted to back off and stay out of the Italian business. A sit-down was called by Joseph "Big Joe" Filangieri who spoke to Alexander Láconi and Ken Takeyoshi in-person, where they are thought to have set terms to end the war. The reformation of August 9th Business sort of went downhill after the opening of Takeyoshi's Club Papercuts and the disability of the Chinatown crew gaining members. Most of the Metro crew associates were poorly trained and thus asked for a different approach. Takeyoshi tried to enforce teamwork, however with the appearance of a competing club and the failure of several tries Ken himself was charged for battery, verbal assault, conspiracy to commit a crime and arsonry after he ordered a hit on a club going by the name of 'All Stars' at the end of the street. While Yukio Okuma was a liability in taking charge, Ichimonji's son himself was to take over after Shibasaki's death as his replacement. However, with the two crews deciding to merge together to manage their districts Takeo focused on bringing the Los Santos Yakuza society back on its feet. He asked ex-boxer Jiro Yamanaka, closely affiliated with the Japanese mafia, to come over to Japan and serve him as a right-hand, an enforcer, to teach the crew the old ways and enforcing Takeo's ruling. Staying under the radar On August 16th, 2011 San Andreas State Police forces unofficially announced Ichimonji clan's participation in a fivefold murder case in Las Colinas, where four hispanic gangbangers and a US born man were ran over in a struggle, then brutally stabbed down before they left the scene. Their affiliation was left unproven. Though, apparently beforehand a radio-call regarding suspicious activity was sent in by an on-scene squad car which was present for until ten minutes before the crime was commit. No information was released regarding this and nothing popped up in the press. Police activity on this organized crime syndicate increased almost instantly. Several measures were taken which are as of now unknown, though the associated members themselves started to grow slight paranoia. Ways of communication were canceled, possibly replaced by different ways of communication. Cars were replaced by new ones. Members became highly alert, and either they pulled themselves out of organized crime or just went completely under the radar. Such information remained strictly confidential. Rumors went around of Ken Takeyoshi, former Shateigashira of the Metro crew, having snitched to the police for information. Takeo Ichimonji found his time in jail before a court-date strangely long, assuming the police gave him a cover in return for information or something. Perhaps witness protection. Members started to blame one another as well but no serious measures were taken and the mystery remained unsolved. The massacre of August 20th At the 20th of August, Shiro Kanagawa was believed to have murdered two associates after they looked bad at him. Itsuki Nagashi and Jay Mazaki were both dead, and only minutes later Yukio Okuma was found dead in his appartment complex near Liberty avenue. This was all due to the paranoia of the men after they witnessed a lot of police activity. Apparently cruisers followed them everywhere, and all cops were trying to pull something on them. At least, that's what they thought. This didn't leave the individuals undevestated by their decisions. Refilling the ranks Soon after the murdering of Yukio Okuma, Jay Mazaki and Itsuki Nagashi, the ranks appeared to be devestated and they somehow had to recover, which is when they started to look out for potential new members and a street crew of four caught their eye selling stolen goods in Metropolitean avenue. The crew became connected and gave 50% of their weekly income to the Ichimonji clan, which is when they'd probably allow them to join in to their ranks, but that remained a mere promise for now. Fading away 15th of September - Most of the former members part of the Little Tokyo Boys had been initiated, with the exception of Jeff Hayashi whom seemed to be a mere subordinate for the time being. Hostility occured within the ranks which held the same historical background. Both Raiden "Ray" Shizuma and Jeff "Hay" Hayashi couldn't deal with the fact either of them was superior to one another, resulting in confusion in their muscle. Takeshi Yamagawa had opened a new front of their operations, claiming a Pawn shop on Metropolitean avenue as one of theirs. It seemed a triad had moved in to their territory, which prove to be difficult to deal with. Either of them knew they couldn't just start a war because their activity was downward. While they controlled most of the drug trade and them affecting their territory took away only their influence it was considered only a side-quest of their operations. Takeo Ichimonji was promoted to M's komon, with Jiro Yamanaka claiming his former position as a captain. Their ranks stood strong with few recruits showing up and their activity was better than ever, until most of the criminal organizations started secluding themselves from each other. It seemed the war between the south and the north when two competing crime families refused to work together in running the city. At some point the Ichimonji clan was too proud of themselves to even step in, and neither did they require any help. They managed both the drug distribution of the Brimstone block piru and the Black Mafia Family in East Los Santos. They were considered top-dogs, yet unfortunately they had to step down from showing activity whatsoever. M himself took the shot on backing off from territorial managment and they practically stopped supplying many neighbour organisations with drugs and firearms. Business was literally devestated, and the loyal Yakuza clan which stood strong in the US and even outweighed some of the surrounding American mafias was believed to have 'faded away' on the long run after setting one of the biggest milestones in Japanese mafia history expending to Los Santos. The Aftermath Soon thereafter M and Takeo's disappearance from Los Santos gave a larger impact to many of the subordinates, one of them being Jiro Yamanaka whom was shocked by Takeo, once a close friend, not having notified him of the changes, rather pursued his own cause with the people that were capable of offering him a brighter future with the syndicate. Despite that being Yamanaka's weakness to be on his own made him paranoia and forced him into a deep depression over mere weeks, leading to a situation where he ran into psychosis and literally started seeing federal police everywhere, forcing him to murder his once loyal man Takeshi Yamagawa to be executed together with his loving wife in mid-September 2011, followed by the death of the Yamanaka-family in Los Santos including Jiro himself whom shot himself to death after being caught on act by the local authorities. As such, only Masashi Sakamoto and Raiden Shizuma were the only true Shatei left wandering around the city, with Jeff Hayashi being the sole person which was left behind by all of them. Their former conformity prove to be of little use, and seemed to be a massive lie looking back at all they went through. Their true Japanese heritage fell away and all of them ended up caring only about themselves, shattering their ranks and destroying their last chance of managing to climb onto their feet as a new syndicate at all. - Their suspected thought of rising from the ashes was literally far from existant at this point, and the Yakuza 'society' in Los Santos had come to an end - for now. =Miscellaneous= Activity Japan The Ichimonji-Kai is particularly active in Japan, made out of a total of four crews. They have an estimated 600 members spread across Osaka, Matsue and Tokyo. Their estate totals 1.105.000.000 Yen (Japanese dollars $10.000.000) in Japan, them owning numerous casinos within the gambling industry and smaller adult entertainment bars or brothels. Within politics they are believed to be related to numerous embassies for the import of young women, such as popular China where they buy unwanted children from families and employ these females to dance or entertain their customers. It's an activity many frown upon in 2011, though it hasn't gotten close to unpopular. Some speculate about buying children illegally from families in Thailand due to poverty. $2.000 is considered cheap for them, yet it allows their family to live of the money for another year despite they spend it to un-needed goods depleting the earned money on a fast rate. While on the other hand, the famous protection rackets remain popular, showing the citizens the true meaning of fear in their districts to force authority onto them, this makes a monthly profit of at least half a million U.S. dollars. The Ichimonji-Kai take part in the distribution of child pornography, however Ichimonji has declined to participate in the making of these sick activities. A smaller deal of their income is made out of fencing. With contacts in harbors they manage to locate valuable goods and sell these to stockbroking fronts who fence the goods and thereafter sell them to whoever wants to buy. The sale of these profitable goods for a low price makes it far more interesting, and sources are hard to track back if managed through legitimate fronts. Then again their blackmailing opens gates and forms shields for their operations. United States The fact that the Japanese mafia is not a traditional U.S. organized crime group in contradiction make Japan their home asks for more covered operations to suit their illegal activities. It did not only ask for permission of other criminal groups, but with a new law system each one of Ichimonji's dispatched lieutenants and captains had to be taught the ropes of American law enforcement. They had different means, and locals were not as willing to help as in Japan. Rather, what remained afflicted by many cultures in both Liberty City and Los Santos, this asked for a different approach. Many of their income comes from legal activities and fronts, and few of these have backroom activities. Some of these legit places are located in Liberty City and Los Santos. Each one of them are the gems of Yakuza in the U.S, making about $750.000 on a yearly basis. Often they set up shop with a ghost office and represent a financing company to receive a legitimate cut of their income. Takeo Ichimonji considers protection rackets as performed back in the day by Italian mafia ancient, and it asked for legal covers to be payed off properly, stated by him. In August 2011 this formed 38% of their total income. The Yakuza takes far more innitiative than anyone else, and their main source of income comes not only from the legal businesses but their relations with different crime groups. Their crew in Los Santos forms the center of drug distribution in the East of the city, purchasing goods such as (in particular) cocaine and canabis, and selling these to the street gangs that house the projects with the rare occasion of firearm distribution. The Ichimonji-Kai is believed to be in possession of a total of $1.500.000 worth of narcotics according to the 2008 street prices for drugs. M realises it's for the sake of the organisation that they have strong ties and remain in a neutral diplomacy with everyone, symbolically them claiming the center of the city as their territory and traditionally making other asian street crews a part of their activities like drudges. With that they manage to control Human trafficking. They regularly import illegal mexicans through use of an unmarked airfield and set these free in hispanic neighbourhoods, where they work in return for this rewarded privilege and pay individual tributes on a weekly basis. Some of these don't manage to earn enough money and get hunted down by their debt-collectors, while others seek refuge with street gangs to stay strong. However, the fact that they are not even registered as U.S. citizens makes it a piece of cake for the enforcers to take their victims down without alerting local authorities. They literally just 'vanish' as much as they did back in Mexico. Much like how it's done in Japan, the Yakuza managed to get several contacts within the harbours of their districts which are employed to seek valuable targets bringing up the most profit for fencing. These are later on distributed in fronts by stockbrokers, where they illegal source amazingly enough blurs instantly and make it impossible to track down. While not as important and strong as Japan the U.S. has made amazing improvements and becomes more and more a field of operations for the Japanese mafia. The Wong Racket Early September Hui Wong, characterized as a very ordinary chinese merchant, was arrested on charges of drug distribution. This lead to the naming of the 'Wong Racket'. Not many people had thought the man of taking part in such activities. More so, he was the perfect cover for the Yakuza in their cheat on financial aid. Further reports had streamed in about an unregistered financial company offering aid to large companies, as much as the Four Dragons casino would fall victim while considered untouchable by citizens. It appeared the Yakuza distributed all sorts of illegal goods in the cargo of delivery trucks, ranging from contraband to military grade weaponry, posing as a simple grocery store named after Wong, Wong's grocery store in Idlewood, yet this lend specific aid to the distribution of their narcotics in their narcotics industry. Drugs had been the Ichimonji-Kai's primary focus for months in Los Santos. They took a whole different approach than the other families in the crime infested city of Los Santos. Many organizations would insist on doing deals in a secluded place and just pass over bags of cocaine, while after the War of July and the heat it asked for on the Ichimonji-Kai, the Carson Street Mob and the Scarfone Crime Family, the Los Santos based Yakuza operations decided to expand their business to distributing within legal companies holding perfect reputations with locals and law enforcement. Little information was released to the press, only after Wong himself was arrested and transported to a maximum security prison to mislead the Japanese mafia and secure his transport to prison where he'd spend the rest of his life. Sub-gangs The term 'Yakuza' is a term meant to identify numerous Japanese gangs operating in Japan. While the Ichimonji-Kai is a group of its own and tends to spread their influence without the need of others, they are known for initiating other Asian gangs into their ranks for muscle and so forth. Generally this allows them to operate more properly, using different people to take care of their dirty work so that their top-dogs remain literally untouchable. On the other hand, this would ensure many of their recruits are experienced. Rather than looking for potential members that require to be familiarized with organized crime, they sought gangs whose members were already mentally prepared to become a part of their syndicate. As a side-effect many of the newer members (take in consideration most of the US operation's were recruited post-expansion) whose homecoming were the United States ended up rising the amount of violence used within the Yakuza society, while they were formerly known for their use of violence as a last resort. Little Tokyo Boys During the influx of Japanese and Korean immigrants to Los Santos in 1952, the 'Little Tokyo Boys' was created due to racial discriminations at the time. The 'Little Tokyo Boys' was made somewhat a community and got it's name from the area they always hung around. The Little Tokyo Boys is a small crew , which operates in Little Tokyo and Chinatown. The 'original crew's creator was 'Hoshi Matsumoto', the crew started off well and at first was made for gathering money within the small community in anyway possible. As years passed by Hoshi had disappeared and rumours were that he was killed by one of the members of the crew. At this time the 'Little Tokyo Boys' had no resources and did not expect such a thing to happen, it was then when the 'Little Tokyo Boys' began selling stolen goods and got into the illegal narcotics trade, they did this to gain money for their crew and they then created a respect system. A few years later, it was 1989, by this time, the 'Little Tokyo Boys' thought it wise to spread out further and they then began to operate in areas other than Little Tokyo and Chinatown. Hosha-sei Hosha-sei (or The Radioactive) was an in 2011 founded Japanese-american Motorcycle gang inspired by the principles of the Bosozoku culture with the goal to express these thoughts in Chinatown communities and the U.S. They ended up being recruited in the ranks of the Ichimonji-clan and slowly started to fade away as they progressed through the ranks and stopped focusing on recruitment. Originally these reckless motorcyclists were born to execute jobs such as managing extortion rackets around Los Santos, vandalism and battery. These were often deployed to kill or beat up people whom owned money or disrespected their name, and were one of the first to cross paths with the mysterious figure M. Initially they were lead by Okuni Takeda, and were soon more as a fundraiser than a 'gang' in general, and Takeda sought to bring youth into the ranks of the gang so that they expressed themselves in the streets of Little Tokyo and later on all of Los Santos. However, due to numerous complications she put Ken Takeyoshi temporarily in charge whom was to supervise and deal with recruitment while she staid in Japan for several months. He seemed the perfect leader, until he took things too far and tried to bring back his usual acts after being cast away by the Ichimonji-Kai during the Otomo-era. He believed it so that M was the one who betrayed Otomo, much like every other member that was part of their Los Santos operations before Kenji Ichimonji commanded the disposal of his nephew (Masakazu Otomo). With his position as a leader, Ken played around with the naïve minds of these youngsters whom made themselves a part of their gang, and never had they thought of this to be such a serious thing. They ended up actively stealing goods from train depots in Idlewood, and even took part in a ship raid on a Triad ship in San Fierro ordered through the Hishida-Kai in San Fierro. Shit hit the fan when Takeda got to hear Takeyoshi chopped off one of their most trusted member's head in front of everyoen to see, for merely disrespecting Takeyoshi and bugging him for the past week. Ken was shooed away like a dog, leaving Takeda completely stressed and desperate, and this resulted in her withdrawing her plans and moving back to Japan permanently, while Takeyoshi was sent to jail. Once he returned he plead loyalty to M, whom invited him to take charge of his Metropolitean avenue operations. He brought in whoever he could that was still left and a close friend of Ken, and the more serious their organized crime operations became, the more it asked the need to blend in to society and thus rid of their punk-like Bosozoku culture, bringing a literal end to this gang. Division Miscellaneous Kenji Ichimonji — Satoru Ichimonji — Mikami Midoru — Temple Crew Masakazu Otomo — Mikami Midoru — Ken Takeyoshi — Metro Crew Ken Takeyoshi — Takeo Ichimonji — Yuudai Shibasaki — Jeff Hayashi — Raiden Shizuma — Shiro Kanagawa — Kouhei Yamura — Yukio Okuma — Kenji Takahashi — Hiro Takechi — Christopher Hayashi — Jiro Yamanaka — Takeshi Yamagawa — Jay Mazaki — Itsuki Nagashi — Hayate Komura — Hiroto Kobayashi — Gorou Sasaki — Katashi Miyazuki — Mulholland Crew Masakazu Otomo — Shiro Wallace — Raiden Watanabe — Kabutu Ishii — 'Market Crew' Daniel Sasaki — Felician Deguchi — Osamu Nakamura — Nathan Jiang — Ryuu Watanabe — Jason Kozumi — George Takahashi — Jacob Numemori — Aaron Ichikawa — Bruce Kei — Thomas Katsukawa — Category:Yakuza